


Snapshots: Snow Miser

by Memingerss



Category: Rankin-Bass Holiday Specials
Genre: Drabble, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Paternal Affection, moving past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 11:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memingerss/pseuds/Memingerss
Summary: Holly's still getting used to all this affection.





	Snapshots: Snow Miser

Even though the man now taking care of her was one that Holly felt instantly safe around, the child still felt wary. She found herself nearly mute, more prone to silent observation than anything, her voice just…gone. It didn’t seem to faze the deity, Snow Miser’s patience never dwindling. Instead of asking questions, he told stories. Instead of expecting her voice to come, he spoke enough to fill in the space that her silence occupied. He didn’t mind; he was used to filling silence.

He filled her days with activities and games, borrowing board games and toys from the North Pole, Mrs. Claus all too happy to help. The girl wasn’t much up for the games, but the toys she latched onto hungrily. Luckily Mrs. Claus didn’t expect them back, citing them as gifts for the poor thing. Upon learning of Holly’s incredible fondness for stuffed dogs, she was sending a new one to the castle practically every other week. Jingle and Jangle had more work than ever with creating the pups.

The first word she’d really said to the snow god was one morning during a breakfast. Snow had had to pick up cooking fast, but he’d learned well and was proud to say he was able to cook at least a little better than before, even if he had to keep a warm oven in his kitchen now. When Snow Miser set a plate of eggs and sausage in front of the child, a quiet, “Thank you,” had greeted him. He’d was surprised, so much so that he’d nearly dropped the glass of juice he’d yet to set down. He tried to not show it, stuttering a “you’re welcome,” as he sat across from her.

As Snow Miser had watched her eat, he’d felt a surge of paternal love for the young girl in front of him, more than he’d felt yet. In that moment, the child was immediately cemented in his head as his daughter, and he knew he'd give his all to keep her happy.


End file.
